1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a driving circuit, a voltage converter having a dead time control function and/or methods of controlling a dead time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits and electronic devices include a power supply device that converts a voltage from an external source to an internal power supply voltage. In general, the electronic devices include a voltage converter as the power supply device. The electronic devices such as a mobile device require a DC-DC (or DC to DC) converter having small size and high efficiency for providing a stable DC voltage. Recently, DC-DC converters adopt a pulse width modulation scheme to generate a DC output voltage based on a DC input voltage. Such DC-DC converters include a driving circuit of a switching type. A dead time of the driving circuit should be controlled properly to reduce power consumption.